My Ashtray Heart
by Rocky9870
Summary: Rocky and Gunther go to high school together. Rocky is dating a jerk and Gunther's the high school player who hates seeing Rocky get treated like trash. What happens when they officially meet each other and become best friends? Runther.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I'm here writing a new story. I hope you like vampires because Gunther is a vampire. Tell me what you think of the first chapter and if I should continue.**

**Now here is the first chapter of My Ashtray Heart.**

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

Rocky Blue. I'm your average lonely teenager. Every day I go to school and fly under the radar of everyone who is there. I don't have any friends at school. I used to be a little social butterfly but when my parents died, I died too and in my time of need everyone abandoned me because the world moves on. I became a different person when they died. I became pretty heartless to everyone around me and I believe no one really understood why. I would hurt other people because I couldn't hurt. It's hard to feel when all you feel is numb. I envied the people who I hurt. I didn't know anyone who went though the same thing. That's when I started to be an outcast.

I wish I could go back and change it but I can't. I'm not bitter anymore though. I was done taking it out on everyone else. That's when I met George. George came into my life and changed everything. He met me one day in the park and I felt attracted to him for his slick words and bad boy image. It's been three months that we have been together. I don't love him, never have.I love what he does to me. See the numb feeling goes away whenever I'm around him. Maybe not for the best reasons, but the outcome is the same, I feel again.

But george wasnt the best guy in the world. he was a cold person. He treated me like trash and I was beneath him. To tell you the truth I hated it but loved that I actually felt hate towards something. One day he could be so kind and make me feel special again, just for the tiniest moment and then ruins it. He pushes me around, calls me names, and pretty much tears me to shreds. The sad part is he does it in public and no one even says a thing. I knew I had a reputation as the girl who is stupid for staying with george. But I knew what I had to do, I had to feel and if you don't understand that you wont understand my story.

I was sitting on my front porch waiting for George to come pick me up for school. He was running about ten minutes late. Five minutes later I decided he wasnt coming after all. I walked to school with my head down. I was already sick and tired of this day. Sometimes, I just want to crawl out of my skin. I was tired of hating the day before it even started. I was tired of making it though each day and not actually living. But I had no choice in this situation. I ached for george to be here. To make me feel. But once again he didn't show up. I guess I could just use that. Be mad at him for disappointing me yet again and not even telling me he couldn't take me to school when just last night he promised me he'd be here.

I rounded the corner and came into view of the school. There it was packed with people who don't even know I exist anymore. I signed and picked up my pace not wanting to be late. I walked through the parking lot searching for george. He should be around somewhere. I found him in the corner of the school with a bunch of his friends. His friends scared me but I'd never told him that. I walked up to them taking a deep breath preparing for what this day brings.

"Hey babe."George says. He turned and looked me up and down. He didn't say anything just wrapped his arm around me and went back to paying attention to what his friend was saying. They were talking about how hot some girl looked today and making bets who could get her first. I wasnt paying attention just looking around the front of the school. I didn't notice george's friends all leave and it was just george and I.

"What are you wearing?" George asked. I turned my attention back to him.

"What?" I asked. He looked me up and down again and I immediately felt self-conscious. I regretted wearing a simple sweater and jeans.

"You could at least look nice so I could have someone hot to show off to my friends. seriously Rocky put a little bit effort into it." George says. We started walking into school and I had my head down low.

"Sorry."I mumbled. We went for his locker that we shared. I grabbed my book for my first class and gave george a kiss on the cheek and went my own way. I was walking down the hallway and I heard the bell ring, everyone scattered through the halls running off to class. I was about to head into mine when I realized I grabbed the wrong book. I moaned and went back to my locker.

I messed with the lock a couple of times. Every once in a while it gets jammed. I banged on it and it finally popped open. I smiled at the victory and grabbed my book. I rushed off down the hall way and turned the corner. Not paying attention I ran into someone and fell right on my ass. A little surprised by the sudden collision I looked up and say Gunther Hessenheffer shocked face. Gunther was by far the hottest guy in school. he was the guy who drove the best car, dated a different chick each week, and was known for his cocky attitude. This week he was dating Cece Jones, one of my old best friends. But that all changed.

"Woah, didn't see you there."He says. Gunther smirked and grabbed my book while holding out his hand for me. I grabbed it and felt a little better at the warmth that was behind it. When I stood up he handed me my book. "My, my Rocky you're looking awfully beautiful today."I smiled. I didn't even know this guy knew my name. I immediately shook myself at the thought he probably says that to every girl he runs into. But it was nice to know somebody thought I wasnt the most hideous thing that walked these halls.

"Thanks. I swear sometimes I must be invisible."I say. Then timidly tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Not to me. Well we should get to class." He says back. I walked around him and started my way down the hall when I heard him again.

"Rocky!" I turned around to see him walking backwards down the hall. "I'll be seeing you." He then turned around walking to his class. I blushed. I didn't think he'd give me the time of day. I'm sure if George saw this whole exchange he would flip out. I grinned at the thought. maybe a little payback for all the shit he has put me through, but he will never know. He has issues with me talking to other guys. We've never really had a problem with that because I don't talk to anyone else. I signed and walked into class pushing all those thoughts away.

* * *

**GUNTHER'S POV**

Why do I do this? Why do I put myself through all this bullshit? I hate this town. I hate these ignorant people. They're just as annoying as they were back then. I can't wait till I get this done and over with. I had a diabolical master plan that forced me to live the life of a high school student. How low of me? the first day of being caged in a classroom I did find out I got a little extra bonus to this ruse of mine. I went in my classroom and there she was, Raquel was sitting right next to me. At first I stared at her with my mouth dropped open in shock, when I finally realized that this girl was human. I mentally shock myself at the thought of Raquel not being in the tomb.

What a ridiculous thought. I studied the girl trying to find out how could the hell she looked like Raquel. After all I have researched the pierce family ended with Raquel. The girl turned around and saw me looking at her. She had no emotion on her face, there were black rings under her eyes and she looked half dead. She definitely didn't hold herself as well as Raquel did. I had to ignore this girl she would mostly distract me from having Raquel.

I slid into the car right away in the morning. Today was just another day of playing 'I'm a highschool student'. I had to go pick up Cece. When I found out she was the sheriffs daughter, she had to be my next conquest. She kept tabs on everyone for me, without even knowing it. When I pulled up to her house she practically ran to my car. I rolled my eyes and tried my best to stay nice to her. Her mother had her dropped up with vervain so if I had an outburst she would remember.

What's the point of having these powers if they can simply be taken away? I drove off to school as Cece rambled on and on. When we pulled up to my usual parking space all eyes were on us as usual. Small town people can be creepy with open stares. I got out of the car and did what I do everyday. Find Raquel's double, Rocky Blue. I stayed my distance from her, never saying a word but I did some digging on her. I was so curious about her. How could I not be?

I found her with her ass of a boyfriend. He didn't even pay attention to her when she walked up to him. Now that is a guy who doesn't realized what he has. Cece walked next to me and leaned against the car just like I was. I absentminded put my arm around her and watched Rocky. All her boyfriends little friends walked away and it was just them. I used my special hearing and listened to their conversation.

"You could at least look nice so I could have someone hot to show off to my friends. Seriously Rocky put a little bit more effort into it."

Anger filled me to the core. No one speaks to my Rocky like that. She deserved to be respected and if I had to beat that into her boyfriend I would. I pushed off the car ready to go punch him out when Cece tugged at my arm and I realized what I was doing. I had to control myself. The only reason why I cared so much was because she looked like Raquel. Yea,Raquel.

I turned my attention back to Cece as she looked at me confused. I shrugged it off and we walked into the building. I walked Cece to her locker then did my best to ditch her without her noticing. I got out of sight and the bell rang. My class was on the other end of the school but I took my sweet time getting there. I was walking around the corner when someone soft and warm pushed right into me and fell backwards.

"Woah, I didn't see you there."I say. I was a little surprized but that went away quickly when I saw who I ran into. I couldn't control the smile that swept across my face at seeing her. I've never talked to her before so at the same time I was contemplating what I should say. I grabbed her book and held out my hand trying to be a gentleman even though it wasnt really in me. "My, my Rocky you're looking awfully beautiful today." I couldn't control the words that were coming out my mouth. I usually just say the first thing that came to mind, but with her I have to be more careful. but she did look breath-taking.

"Thanks. I swear sometimes I must me invisible." She says. By her reaction I could tell she wasnt used to compliments. It made me frown, a girl like Rocky deserves to be showered with compliments.

"Not to me." This girl definitely stood out then all the rest. I had to get out of here before I started to seem creepy. She doesn't even know me. "Well we should get to class." we walked off in our separate directions. I couldn't help myself I had to say something. i had to know how she would react. "Rocky!" when she looked back to me I had to smile. "I'll be seeing you." I turned around when I saw her blush. She blushed! that's means I had some effect. Oh what have I become. I mentally shook myself, she will get me detracted. She was dangerous.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and tell me what you think. Just in case you're wondering Raquel and Rocky are different people who look-alike. Well Bye!**

**Quote of the day:Never chase love, affection or attention. If it isn't given freely by another person, it isn't worth having.**


	2. Chapter 2

**GUNTHER'S POV**

I bit into the neck of some random chick I brought home with me. I met her while getting coffee this morning and I couldn't help myself, I was starving. I felt the need to drink and drink in till I was fully satisfied. The heavenly liquid trickled down my throat in till I felt the girl go slack in my arms. I dropped her to the floor not wanting to take anymore. Murder wasnt my intention. I smirked at the passed out girl on the rug. I think I took too much. I stepped over her and walked to my stash of whiskey. I filled my glass up and walked over to my chair in front of the fireplace. I took a sip of my bourbon and signed. Nothing like a 8a.m. drink to the start out my day. This is the good life.

As much as I kept telling myself this is how things were suppose to be, I couldn't stop emptiness in my chest telling me that this lifestyle was such a lie. That I actually wanted someone to sit next to me, sipping on tea while I drank my usual bourbon and we would talk about how we would spend eternity together and gaze into the fire, knowing that this right here was enough. Instead of having a random stranger lay on my floor till they woke up and I sent them away with the memories of rocking their world. I couldn't wait till Raquel was back. To have someone who gets me, and understands how lonely this world could be. Oh god, I'm such a sap. It was getting harder and harder to switch off my emotions and innocent heart-broken Gunther appeared. I hated that part of myself.

I jumped off from my chair and looked at the girl who was at my feet. I nudged her with my foot a bit and when I heard her moan I knew she would be fine. I picked her up and threw her on the couch. I'll take care of her later. I went for the door and planned on going to get Cece and go on with my usual morning.

When we pulled up to the school we went straight in the building. I scanned over many faces that walked the halls looking for the one that was all too familiar. I didn't see her and it made me a tad worried. usually I would find her right away. It's like I had a sixth sence for her. Cece was leaning against the lockers texting someone and I unconsciously put my arm next to her head leaning against the lockers. I was still searching the halls when I found her. She made eye contact with me and I nodded in her direction. she gave me a little small smile and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. My attention was pulled back to Cece as she grabbed my jaw to look at her. I looked at her with my eyes wide. I must be in trouble.

"What's with you and that girl?"Cece asked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Don't play dumb. I havent said anything before but I see you staring at her all the time."She put her head down in shamed. "It's constantly making me feel inferior to her and you don't even know her. I've never seen you talk to her. Am I really that unbearable for you that you have to keep tabs on other girls so you have a next lineup the day you decide im not good enough?"

I actually felt bad. I have no interest in this Cece girl, but the fact she was so insecure made me want to change my plans. But then my selfish side kicked in and reminded me that these people in this town mean nothing to me. Cece will move on. This Rocky girl will live happily with that ass of a boyfriend and I will have Raquel. The town will go on with life and forget that I ever existed. I put my arm around Cece trying to comfort her instead of saying words that could never truthfully didn't mean. She signed and leaned into my chest. I just have to keep up with this façade a little longer. The bell rang and Cece kissed me quickly and walked off in the direction of her class.

* * *

School went so slow today. I just walked out of my last class of the day and felt the ache in my gums and I wanted to do was tear in some flesh and take the desire for blood away. I don't know what has been going on with me lately but I've been so hungry. Actually hungry would be an understatement, I was ravenous. The hungrier I got the more exhausted I became. I went back to my locker, ugh one year ago I never would have thought I'd have a locker. Cece came prancing up to me smiling.

"Pick me up after practice?"

"Like always."I say.

"Aww, you're the best boyfriend anyone could ask for." I smiled at her. I highly doubt that. if she didn't have vervain on her it would be completely different story, but I needed to be in good gracious with her mother. I couldn't have her suspecting me of anything as long as I was her daughters perfect boyfriend I highly doubt she would be running down the streets screaming vampire and pointing in my direction.

Cece walked away and I was all alone. The hallway was growing empty and when I turned I saw Rocky walking to george. I listened into their conversation, not caring that I was being nosey.

"Hey George, can you take me home?"

"Rocky you already know I play pool with the guys after school."

"I know and im sorry, I just thought you could drop me off on the way." I watched as she smiled convincingly at him. I don't know how he could resist that smile. I knew I would melt if that was aimed at me.

"Find your own way home, I'm busy. I'll call you tonight." He gave her a brief kiss and went with his friends leaving her there alone. She signed in obvious disappointment and went out the school doors. I quickly shut my locker running after her. She was in the parking lot and I caught up to her walking at her pace.

"Hello Rocky, where you heading? I asked. She looked clearly surprised that I just showed up out of nowhere.

"Home."

"I could give you a lift, if you want." She stopped walking and looked at me. I expected her to politely decline but I could see a light dark circles under her eyes.

"Sure." she shrugged and we walked to my car. We got into my car and I saw her yawn. She must be as tired as I was." So why aren't you taking Cece home?"

"cheer practice."

"Oh yea I should have known. I was a cheerleader all freshmen and sophomore year." What! Rocky a cheerleader? I would have never guessed.

"You were? That doesn't sound like you at all." She laughed a little.

"Don't act like it's the biggest shock you've ever heard of."

"Why aren't you doing it anymore? I asked out of pure curiosity.

"I use to love it, then I didn't love it anymore." We were driving down a main road out the window. "Oh and to get to my house just take a left at the next stop sign and two blocks down is my street." I nodded taking in the information even though I already knew where she lived. About a minute later we pulled up to her house and I realized my mistake, she didn't tell me what house was hers and she looked at me suspiciously.

"I guessed."I say while trying to defend myself. She laughed and shook her head.

"There is something strange about you." She unbucked her seat belt and was about to open her door. I suddenly felt the need to be around her and didn't want her to leave.

"Wait a second." I jumped out of the car and ran around over to her side to open her door. It's about time some guy in her life showed her some manners.

"Wow, thanks. I just don't think anyone has ever opened my door for me before."She steped out and grabbed her bag. "Thanks for the ride also. do you want to come in and hangout for a bit?"

"Sure, I need something to do before I have to go get Cece." we walked up to her house and she went right in. I hesitantly stepped through the door, the invitation from the car must have let me through. Now I'll be able to come and go as I'd like to. I went right in and made myself at home. I flopped down on her couch. Wow, it was comfortable. the daily event were taking toll on me and I was still starving. "I'm so exhausted." I said while rubbing my eyes.

"Oh me too. I could barely make it through the day. I fell asleep in almost all my classed."

She went and sat next to me on the couch and pulled her legs up to my chest. I smiled at the thought of her being so comfortable around me. " Do you want to watch a movie or something?" She flipped on the tv and before she could do anything I went for the remote, prying it from her hands. I must admit she put up a good fight. I smiled at the victory and turned on some random show. I felt her smack my arm and I let out a dramatic "Ow." We were only watching tv for a couple of minutes when I felt myself drift off. I could tell she was sleepy too when I felt her put her head in my lap.

* * *

Two hours later I felt someone shaking me. I was coming to it and then I felt a slap across my face. My eyes flashed open to see Rocky giggling a lit.

"Why?" I say a bit mumbled by waking up.

"You weren't walking up. It was my last resort. we fell asleep, you have to go get Cece. Practice ended fifteen minutes ago." I looked at the clock to see she was right. Oh no! I jumped off the couch searching for my phone.

"Here." I grabbed my phone and went for her door. She followed and I stooped at her door. I quickly kissed her cheek. It completely platonic but I still felt my heart speed up a little.

"See you tomorrow."I ran out to my car quickly driving off to school. I pulled up to see a very angry Cece sitting on the curb with her arms crossed. When she saw me she stood up and stomped to the car while slamming the door.

"You better have a good excuse." I could not tell her I was with Rocky. That would just make her angrier.

"Babe, I fell asleep. I came right when I woke up and saw how late I was." She relaxed a little and I signed knowing I was off the hook. We drove out to her house and I was battling with myself. I needed to eat, like now. If Cece wasnt filled with vervain I would have pulled this car over pin her down and- I stopped my train of thought. that wasnt the best way to distract myself. we pulled up to her house and she got out not saying a word to me still mad but not as mad.

When she was safely inside I sped off, racing down the streets. When I pulled up to her house I cut the engine of my car off and was inside less than a second. The girl from before was sitting on the couch looking confused. I whipped my jacket off and strode over to her grabbed her off the couch and bringing her neck to my fave while burying my fangs into her soft flesh. I sighed in relief and sucked. I drunk and my thoughts were filled with one thing. Rocky.


End file.
